An important but virtually unstudied paradox is that stress leads some people to eat more and others to eat less. The issue is important for theoretical reasons because stress and eating lie at the intersection of biology and environment. The issue is also clinically relevant because of the possible role of stress in the development of eating disorders, and the oft-cited role of stress as a precipitant of relapse.